


The Things You Do

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Smut, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Even gets Isak off during a meeting in the auditorium





	

All Year Two's were called to a meeting in the auditorium that Monday morning due to a huge fight that broke out last week and they were about to never hear the end of it. The boys walked into the auditorium, settling into the third to last row. They chatted as people miserably and slowly filed into seats all around them to be prepare for their lecture.

Isak felt his pocket vibrate against his thigh interrupting his conversation and pulled out his phone, unlocking it to see the incoming message. It was from Even.

_Are you in the auditorium already?_

Isak brows furrowed together as to why Even was texting him while he was supposed to be in class, _Yeah why?_

A minute passed and then 5 and then 10 and Isak still didnt receive a text back from Even so he pocketed his phone and figured he might as well pay attention to the lecture and reprimanding that was about to begin. 

They were about 5 minutes into the principle and dean speaking to them when Isak saw a figure walk into their row. Isak turned his head and looked up confused seeing Even sliding into the row, excusing himself as he passed by some strangers as well as Mahdi, Magnus and Jonas. He patted Jonas to move to the next seat over, causing the rest of the row to shift to make room for Even.

Isak continued to look at him with a blank face that could be interpreted as confusion. Even settled in the seat and smiled looking at his boy. "What are you doing here?" Isak asked.

Even shrugged and rested his back against the wooden chair, "Needed a break from class, my head was going to explode." He shared.

"You do know this only for second years and if you get caught, you'll be in trouble." Isak questioned. Even nodded and looked down at Isak's fit, "You look good today." Isak smiled and nodded, "Thank you but hush." He said softly as he turned back to the front of the room.

Even continued to stare at his boyfriend in admiration who was focused on the words leaving the dean's mouth. The birthmarks that layered his skin, the curve in his lips, the way his jaw clenched at certain moments, the way he would fix the hairs that fell out of his snapback. The boy made him weak without even trying.  Fuck.

Even placed his hand gently on Isak's knee which didnt cause a rise out of the younger boy. He softly caressed his knee, easing it up his inner thigh which caused Isak to look at him curiously, "You better not go any further." He said raising his brows as a threat and continued to direct his focus to where it was prior. 

Even leaned into give soft kisses to Isak's neck, kissing up to his cheek and ear, "You don't even know how much you're turning me on." Isak turned his head to look at him, "Im not even doing anything."

Even nodded, "Thats how beautiful you are." He said softly and lustfully. Even moved his hand up slightly to squeeze Isak's bulge. Isak immediately bit his lip to limit the moan that was bound to happen, "Babe, not now." He muttered. Even continued to leave kisses on Isak's soft skin before unbuttoning his black skinnies and pushing his hand inside.

Even pulled back shocked looking at his boy who was blushing an incredible moment. "You're commando?" Even asked with a teasing face. Isak rolled his eyes and tried to hide his red cheeks with his hands "I was in a rush this morning." 

_As if Even wasn't already turned on. The fact that he came to school today without any underwear and he was the only one who knew._

He felt his jeans tighten at the thought. He gripped his boyfriend's dick, running his thumb against the head of his dick causing him to bury his face in his hands, his arms resting on his knees. Even leaned in, "Sit up, dont make it obvious." He whispered to his boy. Isak sat up, uncovered his face that was red with roughly bitten lips. 

As much as Even wanted to hear his name escape Isak's name, he wasn't going to risk them getting even in more of a trouble while in a meeting about behavior. Isak licked his lips, unzipping his pants, whilst they still remained on his hips to give Even more room to get him off better.

Even picked up the pace of his strokes as Isak buried his face in Even's neck, gripping onto Even's forearm.

"What are you guys doing?" Jonas asked peaking over as he saw constant movement through his peripheral vision. Isak refused to move as Even turned to see Jonas, "Just getting Isak--" Isak pinched his arm, looking up at him whilst his face still remained in the crevice of his neck. He shook his head subtly to not inform the boys. Even looked back at Jonas with a fake smile, "Isak is just taking a nap on me." He bullshitted and turned back to the boy lying against him. 

Even removed his hand from Isak's pants to lick his hand to give it some level of moisture before returning his hand to wrap it back around his boyfriend's dick who moaned at the feeling. Isak tried to remove Even's hand from his pants, "Stop,  I need to cum."

"Then you're gonna cum." Even challenged as Isak looked at him concerned, "You know I cant be quiet when I do." Isak said, desperately concerned that if they took it that far, they would get caught, in trouble and probably suspended.

"Don't then." Even said, not helping Isak feel any more at ease. He continued to stroke Isak's cock, speeding up the pace, rubbing the head of his cock often, bringing his boy to his orgasm. 

"Come on, baby. Do it." Even whispered in his ear as he squeezed Isak's dick. Isak's head fell back against the chair as his mouth fell open, letting out deep breaths. He was  trying to catch his breath as he felt himself getting close to release as Even continued breathing against his skin and roughly stroking his cock.

"Even.." He said softly, biting his lip looking down at Even's movement of his hand. 

"Cum." Even demanded as Isak squeezed Even's thigh tightly, "Even!!" He yelped as he looked up embarrassed and up at the crowd of people getting up. He realized he thankfully yelled the same time the bell rang and was only heard by a few people around him, who gave him a few weird stares and continued to leave the auditorium.

Isak finally looked up at Even who was smiling at him and squeezed his dick once more before pulling his hand out of Isak's pants. He licked his fingers clean, one by one, maintaining eye contact with his boy who was looking at him with a glazed look in his eyes.  Even grabbed Isak's face by his chin, gave him a kiss and stood up, "Gotta get my stuff from class." He winked and walked out, leaving a distraught  Isak with his pants undone, recovering from his orgasm. 


End file.
